The Bela Chronicles 1 Red Sky in the Morning
by country strong '89
Summary: Everyone wants to be loved... even Bela Talbot. But can Sam and Dean break through her thick shell?. AU based on some episodes , contains spanking and corporal punishment of an adult.
1. I can explain!

"I can explain

_**This is not the original first chapter. I wasn't happy with the original so I had my beta achilleseel ( who is the bomb btw) edit it so its pretty much the same just a few changes! **_

"I can explain." I began desperately.

Dean grudgingly let me in, jabbing a finger at an empty chair "Sit." He growled.

"Now, explain," Sam added, crossing his arms.

"Well…I sold it."

Their jaws dropped. "You.. _sold_.. Please be kidding!" Sam said angrily.

"Sorry, but I'm not. I had a buyer lined up the minute I knew it existed."

"So what'd you need us for?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I needed a cover." I said, lifting my chin. I was not going to feel bad about what I'd done. What I always do.

"It's not my fault you were stupid enough to go through with it." I said calmly, looking Dean in the eye. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"That's it." He said angrily. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up. I fully expected to be thrown out the door, but instead, Dean sat down in my chair and yanked me down, _across his lap_.

I laughed coldly.

"You can't scare me Dean."

"Oh yeah?"

He brought his hand down across my backside. SMACK

"MR. WINCHESTER!" I spat out. "What do you think you're doing?!"

SMACK "I'm giving you what you should have gotten a long time ago!" He answered grimly, bringing his hard hand down again and again. I squirmed and tried to roll off his lap but he grabbed my right hand and trapped it on the small of my back. My left was caught between his stomach and me. There was no way I could pull loose! I was trapped and being spanked like a child!

"Dean, OW, let me up!" I demanded breathlessly between smacks. "I'm not an infant!!"

"Could have fooled me!" He said sternly. "Tricking people into getting your way, not letting us help others for your own selfish reasons; sounds pretty childish to me. What do you think, Sammy?"

"Very childish," Sam agreed smugly.

"Well, enjoy your revenge while you still__can, you kinky bastard!" I hissed through clenched teeth, determined not to cry.

"Revenge? Is that what you think this is, Bella?" Dean stopped hitting me, but didn't loosen his grip.

"This isn't about revenge, this is punishment! It's what happens when you overstep the boundaries of decency. Obviously, someone didn't teach you that. So I guess its up to me to catch you up."

SMACK SMACK SMACK.

My eyes teared up, both from the pain and what he'd said. I had turned into a bitch; I didn't need him to tell me that. My lack of friends was evidence enough.

SMACK SMACK. I winced, but stiffened. He couldn't hurt me! I'm Bella Talbot! Dean felt me stiffen.

"Bella." He sighed. "You're just making it worse!"

He stopped. I let out the breath I'd been holding. Finally, he'd come to his senses. I started to get up, but he tightened his hold on me.

"Dean, let me up!"

"You're in no position to order me around, young lady." Dean said, sounding for all the world like an angry father.

Suddenly cool air hit a place it didn't normally hit.

"Hmmm, never figured you for a thong girl," Sam snickered.

"Shut up Sam," Dean said firmly. "Not the time."

"I demand you stop this now!" I shrieked. His hand came down again… hard.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK…. Relentlessly, he kept up a steady beat.

"How dare you!" I squealed indignantly.

"I dare, because you're acting like a spoiled brat! (SMACK) We work our asses (SMACK) off to keep people safe, (SMACK SMACK) and you go sell the only thing that can save them, for a profit!! (SMACK SMACK SMACK)"

I broke down, both from the pain of the spanking and the pain of knowing he was right... even worse, now that I needed the talismen… I had sold off my lifeline. I lay there, limp and sobbing, as he continued to spank me.

"Now than, sweetheart, we're gonna have a little talk." He said, his voice softening a little.

"I'm going to ask questions, and you're going to answer them. Got it?" I nodded. SMACK. I whimpered pitifully.

"That's not answer," He said sternly. "Let's try this again. You're gonna answer my questions, understand?"

"Yes sir." I sobbed obediently.

"That's my girl." He answered__softly.

"Now, why did you use us to get the hand of glory? You could have gone alone."

"I-I wanted to show t-that I was smar-rter then y-you," I sobbed out, knowing that would earn me another smack; I wasn't disappointed. SMACK. I wailed loudly.

"Why did you sell it, when you knew other people might die from it?" I bit my lip. The answer to this one wasn't a pleasant one. I felt ashamed… something I hadn't felt in a long time.

SMACK. I jumped in surprise at the unexpected whack. "I'm waiting young lady."

"Money." I whispered.

"I can't hear you." He said, hand raised to smack

"Money." I said louder. They just sat there, the silence deafening.

"Can you let me up for a minute?" I asked quietly. "Please…. I won't run." Dean let me up, still in shock I think. I stood in front of them, dress still tucked up in the back, head hanging and hands folded in front of me. I glanced up at their eyes. I saw disbelief and anger. I knew, than, what I had to do.

"I need to start out by saying I'm sorry… I know you won't believe me, but… I truly am sorry. I've become a bitch. No one likes me; my only friend is money and it's a poor friend. I found you guys and thought maybe you'd be my friends, but I screwed it up. I've hurt, no telling how many people, in the last few years.. I'm tired of it. I've been a horrible, horrible person to you and everyone. I know you probably can't forgive me, but if there's any way possible, I'm willing to do anything to make that happen. You've shown me you care, and whether you admit it or not… you have. Please…" I broke down.

"Make me a better person."

They sat in silence; then, Dean spoke.

"Bella, no one can make you a better person but yourself. But since you're so willing to learn, I'll be glad to guide you in a few areas. For one, you don't kill people for money! If you do__you're no better than a murderer."

"What do you want me to do?" I whispered dully.

"I want you over the desk, underwear down," He answered firmly.

"I want you to fully understand what you've done here; I want you to remember this for a long, long time."

I shuffled over to the desk. Stepped out of my underwear, I leaned over it.

For a minute they didn't move. Then, Dean walked over. I heard the click of his belt buckle, and heard the leather sliding through the loops in his jeans.

"Bella, I realize you obeying means you are sorry and _do_ want to make up for this, but I'm still not going to go easy on you. I want this to be stuck in your head from now on."

I nodded in understanding__and braced myself.

"Now," he said, "Why did you sell it, when you knew other people could possibly die?"

"Money." I answered clearly.

THWACK THWACK THWACK. The belt left lines of fire across my bare ass. I moaned in agony.

"Do you think money is an acceptable reason for people to die?" Dean asked sternly.

"No sir!" I bawled. THWACK THWACK THWACK.

"Why did you come here? Were you trying to rub it in our face?" He asked.

"No sir," I sobbed, my ass on fire. "I –I had a reason.. but I'm not w-worth it. J-just keep going." I waited for the next smack but nothing happened.

"Bella.. what do you mean?" Dean asked, confused. I stood up, pulled my dress down and turned around, wiping my swollen eyes.

"I s-saw the ship last night. I-I thought y-you might be able to h-help me. But I deserve this; it's my punishment. I don't deserve to live… I'll leave you alone." I walked towards the door, but Dean stepped in front of me.

"Bella…" he said softly. "Everyone deserves a chance to live… that's why we do what we do. You should have told us about this first thing."

I looked at the floor.

"No," I whispered. "I need to die; to make this world a better place." I tried to push past him, but ran into his chest. He hurriedly__wrapped his arms around me and let me cry.

"Shhh," He murmured quietly. "Bella, it's ok. You've done wrong before, we ALL have… but it can be fixed. You've been punished for selling it, that's over__with. Let go of your guilt. We'll find you a way out of this, don't you worry."

I started to feel hopeful. Even after all the bad I'd done to them, to others, they still thought I was worth saving!

"What i-if I mess up again, though?" I asked nervously. "It's a habit now; doing this kind of stuff all the time."

"We'll just have to break that habit, then, won't we?" Dean said, slapping my ass lightly.

"Ouch." I yelped.

"Dad taught me well." He said with a satisfied smirk. He then turned to Sam.

"Alright, Sammy-boy, research time_**!**_"


	2. weekend after

It was ten till midnight.

We were out in the harbor graveyard; it was a clear, but windy night. We had candles lit around a grave, whose I didn't know. Dean and Sam had said they only knew of one thing that might work, and that I should trust them. That made me nervous at first; I never trusted anyone, but they were my only hope.

"Sam, start reading," Dean ordered, his sawed off shot gun full of rock salt and ready to go. Sam started reading the incantation in a low, but clear voice. Suddenly, out of nowhere, dark clouds swirled above us. The wind blew out the candles.

"Sam, keep reading!" Dean hollered against the building wind.

It started to pour rain! The wind pulled me away from Dean; I struggled to get closer.

He reached out andgrabbed my arm.

"Stay close!" He yelled through the rain. I nodded and pushed my streaming hair out of my eyes. All of the sudden_**,**_ I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

"DEAN!" I screamed, as the waterlogged ghost advanced towards me. Dean turned to shoot it, but the ghost was too fast. He picked Dean up and threw him into a huge memorial stone.

"DEAN!" I shrieked even louder running towards him. The ghost stood right in front of me blocking my path. He held his long slimy dead finger out and touched my arm; immediately, I started choking, spewing out water, but never enough! I was drowning from the inside! I fell to my knees. Dean got up and ran to me.

"Bela, c'mon, stay with us!" He shook me. My lungs were full! I couldn't breathe! Suddenly, everything went black.

"Bela! Bela, wake up!"

"You alright?"

I opened my eyes slowly, looking into two concerned faces.

"I think I'm ok." I whispered weakly. I tried to get up out of the wet grass, but couldn't manage it. I fell back, breathing hard.

"Dean she's worn out." Sam said with concern.

Dean came over andslid his arms under me, picking me up. I lay my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the house Dean and Sam had been living in. They'd laid me on the nicest couch.

Dean was asleep on the floor beside me, and Sam was asleep in the armchair. I had been dried off and put in some baggy sleep pants, which I'm guessing were Dean's, and an oversized t-shirt. All my clothes were hanging over the stairwell, still soaking wet.

I tiptoed over Dean and made my way to the kitchen. I found some eggs and other foodstuff_**s**_, and started making an omelet.

"What the hell?" I heard Dean say groggily. He came running into the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, looking me over.

"Yes, Dean, I'm fine, just making breakfast." I laughed.

"You shouldn't be up. You should take it easy for a few days."

"Yes,well.. I probably should but I'm not going to. I feel fine." I said, stirring the eggs.

Dean crossed his arms and glared at me. "Young lady, I suggest you take my advice." He stated firmly.

"But Dea-"

"Bela Talbot, if you don't get your ass back on that couch _right now_, I'm going to remind you of that promise I made you yesterday about guiding you!"

I remembered that… and decided it wasn't worth it. I left the eggs, and went back to the couch. I sprawled out on it and sighed. This could be a very boring couple of days………


	3. Rules

**_I know Dean's a little mushy here but I wanted to kind of get there relationship outlined the way I wanted... lol so let me know what you think! This is actually a repost my fab beta achilleseel revamped for me! _**

By the next day I was so sick of laying on the couch reading, I could have puked!

Sam and Dean were in the kitchen cleaning their guns and knives, Metallica blaring. I wanted to help, but Dean was relentless; he'd told me that if I asked to be up one more time, he was going to make it so I couldn'tsit for the next two days.

So I finally shut up and buried myself in 'Tom Sawyer'. The escapades of Huck and Tom had me laughing out loud; it reminded me of some of the pranks I'd played before. I was so engrossed in the book I didn't hear Sam and Dean walk in.

"Bela?" Dean said, waking me out of Mark Twain's world.

"Oh, sorry," I said, marking my place and setting the book down. Dean shook his head and sighed.

"How I got stuck with two geeks, I'll never know."

"Just lucky, I guess," I said smiling. Sam snickered.

"Smart ass," Dean said grumpily. "Ok, anyways… We came in here to discuss our future."

I didn't dare get my hopes up.

"Our?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, OUR," Dean stated with finality. "We feel that maybe you should hang out with us for awhile, go on a few hunts maybe, and stay near us, so we can keep on eye on you."

"What about my business?" I asked.

"It can be on hold for awhile, until I decided you've figured out what's right and wrong in this business."

I blushed brightly. "I'm sorry," I said, for the thirty-gazillionenth time.

"I know, " Dean said calmly. "Or else I wouldn't bother trying to help you. But just so you know, you'll be treated same as Sammy; you screw up, you get your ass beat. There's no room in this business for disobedience. Got it?"

"Yes sir," I nodded, just thankful they wanted me with them.

"I really appreciate this," I said quietly. "I've caused you a lot of trouble, and yet, you still saved my life, took me in, are trying to help me…nobody's ever been this nice to me. It means a lot… Thanks."

Dean rubbed at his eyes. "Damn dusty old houses!" He growled.

"Maybe you should go rinse your eyes out," Sam said a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, good idea." Dean sauntered off.

"He doesn't do 'Chick-flick Moments'," Sam grinned with a shrug.

"It'll be good for him, having a girl around; good for both of us," He added with a soft smile.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"No problem," He said. "I always wanted a sister." I smiled at him.

"So…" I said finally.

"You get spanked to? I mean, this wasn't just some Dean losing his temper at me or something?" I asked curiously.

Sam blushed bright red. "Uh-ah…..well its complicated…" He said, looking everywhere but my eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed," I said quickly. "I was just curious, is all. I've heard some families still used corporal punishment... I've just never met one."

"Never?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Nope." I shook my head. "That was my first, and hopefully last, spanking."

"Wow. Our Dad was always a firm believer in the _Spare the Rod Spoil the Child_ kinda thing, ever since I can remember. Once we got a little older, Dad wasn't around as much, so if I got in trouble, Dean handled it. When I came back from Stanford, I thought I was way past the age, but Dean and Dad would have none of it.They said acting like a teenager or kid means I get treated like one…. So I'll probably be fifty and still be getting my ass whipped." He shrugged, with a small smile.

"That's great," I said, rolling my eyes. "I don't follow orders or rules very well."

"You better start learning to, then." Sam advised. "Cuz let me tell you, there's nothing Dean hates worse then rules and orders being disobeyed or ignored. And when Dean gets mad…" He trailed off.

"Ok," I sighed. "So what are the rules around here?"

"Right... Obey orders, Dad's in charge, then Dean after him. Never keep info to yourself about anything; if we're supposed to trust each other, we have to be honest and open about everything. Always, _always_ keep your cell phone on. Always leave a note if you're going out and you can't get a hold of us. Always protect each other. Always clean and store the weapons properly…. That's pretty much it."

"Okay, those aren't so bad," I said, tucking my feet up under me. "You're Dad sounds like he was pretty strict."

"Yeah, he was." Sam said sadly. "He did it to protect us, though. In this line of work, you've got to be careful."

"Sounds like you were close. " I observed. He snorted.

"Not even. We always seemed to fight. He was so damned hard headed about everything. Dean says its 'cause we were so much alike."

"Well, if he's anything like you and Dean, he must have been a great guy."

"He really was." Sam said quietly.

"Dude!" Dean walked in. "We need to get out of this town. They've found the hand missing, and are investigating. So start packing up."

"Ok," Sam said, getting up and getting to work quickly. They'd picked up my stuff from my hotel yesterday, so most of my things werestill packed up.

"Dean may I please get up and get my toiletries together?" I asked.

"Sure, but don't overdo it, and quit using freakish British words… I mean, _toiletries_…what the hell?"

I laughed, and headed to the bathroomto grab my stuff.


	4. Family

**_This chapter is kind of just how I figured Bela would react to some of Dean's bossiness, lol I like it ok let me know what you think! _**

As soon as we were packed, we headed outside.

My rental car was parked beside the Impala, as I had rented a red Porsche convertible for this job, and I couldn't wait to get behind the wheel again.

I clicked the automatic unlock, opened the door, and swung my bag in.

"Bela what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What's it look like?" I asked. "I'm getting in my car."

"Dean's not gonna let you," He said. "We never take rental cars, they can be traced. And plus, when he said we were taking you with us, that meant you'd be **with** us."

"Sam, I may be accompanying you, but Dean is not my father and cannot control **everything** I do." I said firmly.

Dean walked up just then.

"Oh yeah?" he asked grimly. "Until you've got some way to tell the friggin' difference between right and wrong, that's exactly what I intend to do."

"Like hell you are. " I said calmly, though inside I was wondering where all this was coming from.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Somehow_**,**_ I seem to remember being the one in charge here!"

"Well you are… in certain area; but I'm driving my car, end of story." I said, trying to pull the door shut.

"Bella. Get. Out. Now!" Dean enunciated quietly. I didn't move. He reached in, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out.

"Sam, check inside to make sure we got everything," he said gruffly. And then, without so much as a by your leave, I was unceremoniously pushed down across the hood of my beautiful rental car, staring down my reflection.

"Dean, come on! Its not that big of a de- OW!" I yelped, as the first smack landed. My thin, cotton Capri's provided no protection whatsoever.

SMACK SMACK SMACK. His hand came down again and again on my still slightly sore ass.

"OW, Dean, it's just driving!" SMACK SMACK SMACK. "Why can't I?" I pleaded through the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Because I said so. " He said simply.

SMACK SMACK SMACK. I was wriggling and trying to squirm away from his punishing hand, but to no avail. SMACK SMACK SMACK.

"You will NOT allow me to be in charge of some things, and not of others! I'm not some kind of machine you can program!" SMACK SMACK.

"I am in charge, and you will do what I sa,y or you'll be in this position again and again till you can learn to obey!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.

"DEAN STOP!" I wailed.

"Is that an order?" He asked sarcastically, laying several extra hard smacks.

"OW! Dean, okay, I'll ride with you, just STOP!" I shrieked _**at this last **_part, as his hand continued to assault my poor ass.

"Yes you will." He said calmly. "And next time, you will not talk to me like you did; you will just do what I say." SMACK SMACK.

"Listen chickie, I don't have to explain myself to you, but I will if you ask without an attitude. I'm not a complete jerk."

"I know." I sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

He hauled me up and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm not a tyrannical beast, Bella." He said _**gently**_, "Just a beast," He snickered.

"How can you be laughing, when my ass is on fire?" I asked sniffling.

"Well, it' not my fault you had a bad attitude," He said giving me a nougie.

"Ow!" I slapped at him playfully. Sam walked out, clearly relieved he'd missed all the action.

"Can we go now?" He asked.

"If your brother will stop being a tyrannical beast!" I said dramatically.

"Wow, big word," Sam snickered, opening the door for me to climb into the back seat of the Impala.

"Your brother used it first." I said settling in gingerly onto the seat.

"Dean? Wait... Dean said tyrannical? Dean, are you feeling ok?" He reached across the console and felt Dean's forehead.

"Lay off geek boy," Dean slapped his hand off. "I was forced through high school; I can read and write, contrary to popular belief."

"Oh my God, did you just say contrary??" Sam yelped. "Quick, Bella, call Bobby! I think it's a possession!"

"Ha, ha." Dean said dryly. "Its all that British fancy talk Bella uses. It's corrupting me."

We pulled out and headed down the Road, the boys still bickering and joking back and forth. I lay down on the seat and sighed happily. They weren't going to get rid of me at the first sign of trouble; they really seemed to care about me. I couldn't be happier. I rolled over and groaned. Okay, if I didn't have a sore backside, I would have been a little bit happier.

Dean looked at me in the rearview mirror. "I suggest lying on your stomach. Always works for Sammy here."

"Shut up, Dean." Sam blushed. "You make it sound like it's all the time."

"Well, lately it's kinda been a lot," Dean said, smiling wickedly.

"Dean stop!" Sam growled.

"Like last week when…"

" DEAN!" Sam yelled. "Shut your face!"

"Well gosh, Sammy, sensitive much?" Dean smirked. I rolled over onto my stomach and smiled. I could get used to this.


	5. The Dynamic Duo

**_okey dokey here's the next chapter! This chapter may be easier to read thanks to my beta achillies-eel!! Thank you so much! I HIGHLY recommend her! She's my new hero :) Anyways let me know what you think! Enjoy!_**

"This is the smallest town I've ever seen. " I exclaimed, flopping down onto my bed.

"Aw, it ain't half bad. " Dean said, dumping his weapons bag on his and Sam's bed. "There's a bar down the street and that's all that matters."

He grinned broadly. "Coming Sammy?" He asked.

" What**,** I'm not invited?" I said, putting on an injured expression.

"Nope," Dean said cheerfully. "this one looks rough."

"Well why are you going?" I asked archly.

"Because I can," He answered bluntly. "and because we need the money." I couldn't argue with that.

"Nah, think I'll stay here and look for jobs online." Sam said, pulling out the laptop.

"That better be all you're looking up," Dean said, giving him a pointed look. Sam sighed. "I _know_, Dean. "

"Good," He smirked. "you two be in bed before midnight." He walked out before we could argue and slammed the door behind him. Sam sighed again.

"What's he not wanting you to look up? Porn?" I asked with a smirk.

"_N__o,_" Sam said scornfully.

"Then what?"

"Nothing**,**" he mumbled, moving to the table. I snuck off the bed cautiously and started tiptoeing towards him. He snapped the laptop shut just as I got close.

"Bela!"

"Fine, fine!"

"Would you please stay on the bed?" he jabbed a finger at the bed I'd just vacated.

"But… "

"Just- c'mon Bela.. A little privacy?" He pleaded.

"Ok, ok, whatever." I pouted.

I sat on the bed, my back against the headboard, and turned on the TV. Sam went back to working and, after a few minutes of sulking, I started easing slowlytowards the edge of the bed. The tv covered any noiseand I tiptoed noiselessly behind Sam. Up on his search bar it read, _'Getting out of Demon Deals'._

I gasped involentarily.

"Dammit Bela!" Sam yelped, jumping up and slapping down the laptop. "What'd I tell you?!"

"Who's made a deal with a demon?" I demanded. "You?"

"NO and its none of your business!!" Sam ground out sharply.

"I may know someone that could help." I said quietly.

"What?" he asked quickly.

"First of all tell me who its for," I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine," Sam sighed. "Dean did it. I was killed, and he made a deal to bring me back. He's only got around five months to live… and the deal was, if he tried to back out, I drop dead. So he's told me not to research anything about it, not to do anything about it at all; but I can't just let him die!" Tears welled up in his eyes. I closed mine tightly and bit my lip. I should have known this was all too good to be true. My family, that I'd just now found was only five months away from being ripped apart.

"Bela, what do you know?" Sam asked desperately.

"Joi Calypso- Laveau; he's a Voodoo priest down in Bayou Sauvage, Louisiana. Supposed to be a descendent of Marie Laveau." Sam was at the computer typing furiously before I could blink.

"What do you have on him?" he asked, his eyes glued to the screen.

"He creates some of the best talismans I've ever come across. All of them are either for warding off high-level demons or for summoning them. I've heard rumors of him getting someone out of a deal."

"There's no email!" Sam wailed hysterically.

"Sam, this is not a blogging, money-seeking retailer! This is a _real_ priest we're dealing with! We're going to have to go see him."

"WE?" Sam sputtere_d,_doing a complete one eighty.

"Yes, _we_." I said calmly. "I have my own interest in this man, and it's my contacts that will get us in there."

Sam rubbed a hand across his face. "Fine, but we can't just take off… Dean will track us down before we even get there."

"Well then, we need to get him to New Orleans." I said. "I believe the Bayou is only about twenty minutes from New Orleans. If we could ditch him for a little while, we could find Laveau. Can you find something to investigate in New Orleans? Make something up if you have to!"

"Alright_**, **_hold on… " Sam bit his lip while he web-surfed, searching for a suitable ghost story.

"AHA!" he said. "Found something! _'__The Legend of Madame Mineurcanal_"; some turn of the century Creole woman killed her dog and hung herself. After WWIIthe people who moved in the house frequently spotted the woman and her dog. It says here that one of the daughters named the ghost "Mini-Canal". They'd never heard the legend or anything, it just came to the girl one day."

"Works for me." I said quickly. "Cut and paste the article make it look more official. That website looks like a geek site."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what to do," Sam said irritably , quickly getting to work. I went back to the bed and sat down, flipping through the channels until I found _Andy Griffith_. Two episodes later, Sam's frantic voice cut into Mayberry.

"Bela, we have a problem!"

"What?" I asked grumpily, eager to get back to the show.

"There haven't been any sightings since right after WWII! _And_ she never _really_caused too much harm to anyone. What's the reason to go? Dean will be asking stuff like that!"

"What do you mean didn't cause _too_ much harm?" I asked.

"Well, that family that saw her said she almost caused the mother to miscarry at one point."

I thought about it for a minute. "We should play up the miscarriage angle. Pick a date; lets see.. two days from now is the 4th. Ok, add onto the info you've typed up that she killed herself and the dog on the 4th of this month, 1900. So every year, she comes back, and anyone that's in or near her house that is pregnant or has a baby will see her, and the baby dies."

"That just might work." Sam said, turning back to the laptop quickly. He typed for a while, embellishing as he went

"'She had miscarried the day before she hung herself, and can't stand for anyone else to be happy with a baby when she couldn't'. " I read.

"Pretty good Sammy!" I said, clapping him on the back.

"Why thank you!" He made a mock bow. "I knew we'd make a great team!" I laughed.

"The Dynamic Duo." He said in a deep ominous voice. I cracked up again.

"I thought I told the "dynamic duo" to be in bed before midnight." Dean's voice interrupted our laughing. We spun around.

"Uh.. Is it that late already?" Sam asked guiltily.

"Yes it is. Now I suggest you get your butts in bed before I get to busting them."

I was first in the bathroom, so I hurriedly changed and brushed my teeth. When I walked out, Sam was in his pajamas, showing Dean the info he'd typed. "So this chick killed herself cuz she couldn't have a kid, and now she comes back every year to kill all the neighborhood kids?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much." Sam nodded in agreement.

"And the day she normally shows is two days from now?" Sam nodded again.

"Kinda coincidental don't you think?"

"I'd call it lucky. " I said jumping in the conversation.

"Yeah well who asked you?" Dean mumbled grumpily.

"Ooh Dean in a bad mood? What? Did you lose at pool? Lose money?" I taunted him, trying to get him off the subject before Sam let something slip,

"No, actually, I did pretty damn good. Made us enough to get us to New Orleans."

"Well than, what's crawled up your butt?" I smirked.

"The fact that I told you both to get in bed before midnight and its one, yet you're still up… I dunno, that might have something to do with it!" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah.. Good point." I giggled.

"Oh you think that's funny young lady?" He said, advancing toward me.

"uh.. No." I said giggling again.

"I think you do!"

He jumped at me, knocking me onto their bed. He_then_held me down and started tickling me.

"DE-AN!" I squealed. "STOP!" I was laughing so hard I could barely get the words out.

"Look Sam!" Dean called over my squeals. "She's ticklish!"

"Awesome, I'll have to remember that!"

"N-no Guys!" I choked out, trying to squirm away from Dean's horrible tickling fingers. "I h-hate it!"

"Oh, _she hates it_. " Dean quoted mockingly. "Well, I hate driving for hours with two grumpy people! So you going to bed now, or what?"

"Y-yeah!" I gasped.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He said with mock sternness.

"Uh.. Yes sir." I said quickly. He let go of me and pulled me up off their bed. Then he propelled me to my bed with a smack on my butt.

"Ouch." I pouted. "Goodnight Oscar."

"Oscar?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah Dean.. " Sam said walking out in his pjs. " Oscar the Grouch.. Sesame Street?"

Dean still looked puzzled. Then it dawned on him.  
You mean that gay show with the big yellow bird and the blue dude that eats cookies? You guys watch that dumb stuff?" He looked horrified.

"NO!" me and Sam chorused quickly.

"Its just.. well everybody has seen it." Sam said.

"Except me. " Dean smirked.

"Yeah I forgot," Sam chuckled. " Your favorite was Barney."

Dean turned bright red. "Shut up dude.. that was only cuz there was a majorly hot chick on there. "

"Yeah yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night Dean. " Sam laughed and flicked out the light. There was the unmistakable sound of Dean smacking Sam upside the head.

"Ouch."

"Shut up and go to sleep." Dean groaned. "Jeeze."

I smiled and snuggled down into my covers.


	6. Sleepless night

I woke up, and just lay there.

It was still night, and everything was quiet; but something was wrong. I couldn't hear the guys breathing. I sat up quickly. I was alone.

"Dean?" I called out nervously. I looked around; my suitcase was on the floor, but I didn't see the guys' stuff anywhere.

"Dean??" I called out againfranticly. I noticed the bathroom door was shut, with a light peeking out from under it. I jumped up and pulled open the door. Sam was curled up in the empty bathtub, head in his hands, shoulders heaving with sobs.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked, grabbing his arm. It was almost skeletal. I really looked at him; he'd lost weight… so much so, he looked like a shadow.

"Sam, what's wrong? What's going on?" I asked, horrified.

"Nothing different than yesterday," he said, wiping his eyes.

"Where's Dean?" I asked, surprised that Dean was allowing Sammy to act like this…. And look like this.

Sam glared at me. "Bela, it's not funny! This is not a damn game!"

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"Dean's _dead_ Bela!!" He yelled. "You know it as well as I do!"

"NO! NO!! DEAN!" I screamed, running into the hotel room. I sobbed and screamed for him as I searched the room from top to bottom.

"This is a joke!" I wailed. " Please God, let it be a JOKE!"

"Bela... BELA! Bela, wake up!"

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and there was Dean. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Shhh, Bela, its okay," He said quietly. "It's just a nightmare."

He held me close until I calmed down.

"What's the matter, Bel?" he asked.

"I-I dreamed you were d-dead.. " I gasped, more tears threatening to spill.

"No, shhh… it's ok.ay; I'm not dead," he said, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't you worry about me Bela," he said softly. "I'm too much of a bad ass to die."

I just busted into more tears.

"What? I'm sorry," he said quickly. "What'd I say?"

"N-nothing," I sobbed. "I'm sorry I'm b-being such a big baby. It was just horrible. S-sam… it was awful."

"What happened to Sam?" Dean asked in a concerned voice.

"He was crying, curled up… so skinny! Looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He was wasting away…" I trailed off. "Where is Sam?"

"Shit!" Dean shot up. "I knew something else was wrong!" He stuck his head in the bathroom quickly, then hurried backout.

"I'll be back Bela; stay here." He left the room, headed down to the lobby.

Fifteen minutes later, I was starting to get worried; twenty minutes later, Dean stomped in, all but dragging Sam and his laptop behind him.

"Sam, what the HELL were you thinking?" Dean demanded angrily.

"Dean, I was just in the lobby! It's not that farfrom here! I _am_ an adult you know!" Sam retorted, equally as angry.

"Yeah, wel_**l,**_ seemed like one time I stopped to get some food, and you were ripped out of the car by a demon, with me not twenty feet in front of you!" Dean said coolly. "And if I remember correctly_**, **_you were an adult then too!"

"Yeah, well so?" Sam said, aiming a hot glare in his direction.

"And let's not forget what you were looking up online," Dean said, folding his arms.

"Dean! You can't expect me to just sit back and watch you go to hell!"

"That's EXACTLY what I expect you to do!" Dean hollered. "I'm sick of talking about this, Samuel! I did it for a reason, and I don't regret it! I want you to leave it be! I don't want my last few months to be spent in fear that you're going to drop dead! And I'm sick to DEATH of having this same damn conversation!!"

"Well, don't then." Sam said sullenly. Dean's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Yeah, I got a better idea." He said unbuckling his belt. "Why don't my belt and your ass have a conversation?"

I took this as my cue to duck out; I quietly made me way to the bathroom and shut the door to give them some privacy. I heard Dean lecturing as he smacked the belt down on Sam's butt. Sam didn't make a noise, except to argue a few times. I pressed my ear to the door to hear what they were saying.

"Dean, I'm not gonna let you die!" Sam said, his voice soundingmuffled.

"Yes, you are!" Dean corrected, punctuating his word with the belt. "I will not let you endanger your life for me! Its just not gonna happen Sam! You got that?"

Sam was silent.

"Sam please," Dean begged, still bringing down the belt.

"I can't handle losing you again! Just please stop, okay?" He pleaded, bringing tears to my eyes for both the boys.

"No." Sam said stubbornly.

"Fine," Dean said, a cool edge coming into his voice. He stopped talking, and let the belt make his point. Sam let out a yelp, and I knew Dean must really be laying into him for Sam to break his stoic silence. Dean just kept on mercilessly.

"Dean, c'mon stop." Sam said, his voice shaking. "You w-would do the same thing for me!"

He broke into sobs and Dean's belt stopped. "It's my fault you're going to hell! I owe it to you to at least try!"

There was silence for a few minutes. "Sammy you don't owe me anything. I did this for selfish reasons. I need you. I just couldn't deal with losing you. I just couldn't. You don't owe me anything… except it would be nice for my final days to be enjoyable, and not full of me kicking your scrawny ass." He said. I heard Sam laugh a little.

"So, you gonna stop searching?" Dean asked again. Silence.

"Sammy." Dean said, a warning in his voice. Sam sighed.

"I guess Dean."

"Fine." Dean said tightly, knowing it was a blatant lie. "Next time I catch you, I'll make you regret it. This will feel like a lovetap compared to what you'll get. You understand?"

"Yes sir," Sam said quietly.

"Good now go to bed," Dean said tiredly. I heard them both climb in, so I went and climbed back into bed. The air was so thick with tension; you could have cut it with a knife. I sighed; tomorrow was not going to be a fun trip.


	7. New Orleans

**_Hope you like this one! This is possibly my favorite chapter so far! let me know what you think! Thanks to achilles eel for beta-ing !!_**

We were up bright and early the next morning.

We had a quick breakfast, then packed up and headed down south. There was still some tension between Dean and Sam, so both of them were ignoring each other. If they had a question, they asked me, who in turn asked the other one. It was quite annoying and getting more so every minute.

"Bela, will you ask the stubborn ass sitting in front of you where our maps are?" Dean asked.

I sighed.

"Sam, do you have the maps?" I asked tiredly.

"No, they're in the trunk. Tell the idiot who's driving that I saw him pack them in his duffle, which is at the bottom of the luggage in the trunk," Sam said, smirking.

Dean swore under his breath. "I'm sure you saw to that huh?" he asked angrily. He swerved and pulled over so fast I slammedinto the back of Sam's seat and Sam fell forward, dropping his laptop.

"Shit Dean!" he yelled. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" Dean hollered back. "You been in a bad mood all morning and _I _have a problem?"

"BOYS!" I yelled; they glared at me but shut up. "Seriously! How old are you two? Get it together! Sam, go get the maps," I ordered. "Dean, turn on some music"

Surprisingly, they both did as I asked. Sam took a few minutes, but finally brought out the maps. Dean was drumming away his annoyance to Black Sabbath. Finally, we were back on the road. The boys still weren't speaking, but they weren't fighting either, so I considered that a plus. I fell asleep after a few hours, and when I woke up, we were stopping for lunch. The boys seemed to be getting along a little better as well. All through lunch the conversation was about the pros and cons of the South.

"I like it," Dean said, around a mouthful of burger. "The chicks are hotter down south!"

"I agree," Sam said.

"But it's so hot! Like, 110 last time we were down there!"

"Yeah, but I'd take heat over cold any day!" Dean said, stealing some of my fries.

"Get your own." I glared at him. He snatched his hand backlooking innocent enough to kill a cow.

"I just thought when two people cared about each other the way we do, Bela, that they shared." He did his sad eyes and poked his lip out. I rolled my eyes at his theatrics and gave him my fries.

"Awesome!" He crowed, turnin_**g**_ back to Sam. "And extreme heat means women are ready to shed their clothes in like, two seconds, hardly any convincing required. And dude, Southern girls LIVE for skinny dipping! I haven't met one who hasn't been!"

Sam and I rolled our eyes in unison. "I like the south because of the beautiful countryside! And people are so much friendlier and willing to talk." I put my two cents in.

"That's very true," Sam conceded. "Jobs are usually easier, especially in small towns. Everyone knows everything about everybody."

"Yeah, but they're always playing that whiny music," Dean complained.

"Country? I love country!" I said. Dean just stared at me.

"Dude, she's not riding in my car." He said to Sam.

"What?" I asked with an injured expression. "I like metallica and all those eighties rock bands too! I just like a little bit of everything!"

"But country?" Dean asked in disgust.

"Yes." I said firmly. "Last time I checked it was a free country."

"Yes, but I'm the ruler of my own little kingdom. Or should I say Deandom," He snickered.

Sam rolled his eyes. "In Deanland, no one likes country or poppy little boy bands. The metalllicar won't allow it," Dean said in pompous tone.

"I wasn't asking to listen to it, Dean, I was just saying-"

"Don't bother trying to explain." Sam cut in. "His majesty is very close minded and anal." He said sardonically. Dean put on an injured expression. "Am not," He protested. "I just have taste."

"Whatever," I said simply.

Once we were finished, we headed out to the car. Before I got in, Dean made me swear a solemn oath to never play or sing Country in his baby, or the consequences would be dire. I napped and read off and on until we made it to New Orleans. I hadn't been there in so long; I'd forgotten how beautiful it was! There was still some bad areas from Katrina, but overall, the city was still as pretty as always. We passed brightly painted houses and huge, ancientoak trees, old French buildings and houses. I sighed. This city was so different from any other city in the world. With the mixing of cultures, styles, and people, I loved it. We pulled into a motel parking lot just aroundthe cornerfrom Bourbon Street. Dean left us in the car while he went to check in.

"So, do we go tonight while he's at a bar?" Sam asked. "Or tomorrow?"

"Probably tomorrow, but we need to go in the evening," I answered. "He won't be seen during the day."

"But that means we'll have to miss the hunt!" Sam said worriedly "How are we going to manage that?"

Dean opened the door. "How are you going to manage what?" He asked.

"Um, nothing," I said, then broke into a fit of coughing.

"You ok?" Dean asked, concern on his face. "Yeah, just a tickle in my throat," I said hoarsely.

"You're not getting sick are you?" he asked.

"No sir," I said, coughing again and closing my eyes in pretend pain. "Must just be allergies."

"Okay, well, drink some water when we get to our room, and take some of that vitamin C Sam carries around."

I nodded.

"Alright, room 34 b. Let's unload." We got out and lugged all our stuff upstairs into our room.

"You okay?" Sam asked quietly when Dean was out of earshot.

"Yes, but here's the plan… I'm getting sick, but don't want to tell Dean because he won't let me go on the hunt tomorrow night; when he finds out_**, **_he'll make you stay here with me to take care of me, and when he leaves, we head out to the bayou."

"Bela, you are one twisted sister," Sam grinned.

"Why thank you," I answered modestly.

So we unpacked, me having a coughing fit every so often.

"Bela, why don't you take that medicine and head to bed," Dean said. "You'll probably feel better tomorrow." I nodded weakly. I pretended to drink the water and take the medicine, then climbed into bed fully clothed and shivering. I fell asleep for a few hours, then woke up at three. The boys were in the bed next to me asleep. I smiled; time to work my magic. I snuck into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the light on and waited for it to heat up. I wrapped my hand around it and let it get really hot then I shut off the light and ran back to bed. I put my hand on my forehead and started moaning; soft at first, then louder and louder.

"Bela?" I heard Dean sit up. " Dean, Sam! Help!" I moaned. "Where's uncle bobby?" I wailed.

Dean jumped out of bed and ran over to me. "Why are we here? Who are you?" I said, thrashing around. He held me still and put his hand on my forehead. "Oh God." He freaked. " Sam! Sammy, get up!" He said loudly. "Bela needs to go to the doctor! We gotta take her now!"

Crap! That's not how it was supposed to happen. Sam came over and felt my forehead with his hand, then leaned down near my ear. "Take it down a notch," He whispered.

"Dean, we don't have a fake ID for her yet. It's a pretty high fever, but let's try to bring it down ourselves first." I slowed my moans down and finally settled back like I was asleep. They put more blankets on me and put a cool rag on my forehead. After awhile, they went back to bed and I finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up pouring sweat from all the blankets they'd piled on top of me. I pushed them off and stood up, my capris and t-shirt sticking to me like glue.

"Get back in bed young lady." Dean said sternly. "I need a shower," I protested, dropping back onto the bed anyways.

"You were up half the night talking crazy with a sky high fever; now back in be,." He ordered. I sighed and curled up far away from the hot covers.

"Fever must have broke," Sam said, coming out of the bathroom. "Usually, you sweat pretty bad after a fever breaks."

"Or it could just be the million blankets you piled on me," I mumbled. Sam shot me a look and I shut up.

"M'feelin better Dean, can I please have a shower?" I wheedled.

"Not yet. I want you to rest for a little while," He said, feeling my forehead again. "Yep, fever's gone, but I don't want you to overdo it. You might relapse." I started coughing.

"See?" Sam said, bringing me some water. "Listen to Dean, you need to relax take it easy."

"NO!" I said struggling to get up. "We have a hunt tonight, I need to be there" Dean pushed me back down on the bed.

"Hell no, you aren't going on a hunt! You're skinny ass is staying right here in this bed, and if It doesn't, then it and my hand will be having a nice little one-on-one conversation. Got it?"

"Yes sir," I mumbled. "Good." He turned on the TV and let me pick a program. I picked 'Bridezilla', and before too long, both boys were on the bed with me watching. Some woman was cussing out her entire wedding party including her parents.

"Dad would have killed us if we'd have talked to him like that," Sam said, his mouth hanging open. "No shit." Dean said. The woman started in on her brother about that time. He was the best man, and his suit wasn't fitting the way she wanted and his tie wasn't the exact shade of pink she had picked out.

"Okay, number one, no way in HELL would I ever wear pink, and Number two, Bela, you ever cuss Sam or I out for something that stupid, I'll kill you," Dean said in shock. I laughed.

"Dean, I'll probably never get married, don't worry… but if I do, get me sedatives. Weddings do psycho things to us women!"

"Sedatives? I don't think so. A good ass blistering would straighten that bitch up just fine," Dean said firmly. I rolled my eyes, and coughed for good measure. After a few hours of psychotic women, I was ready to get out of bed.

"Can I get a shower now?" I asked pleadingly.

"I think you should stay in bed a little longer."

"Please?" I begged. He sighed. "Bath, no shower; I don't want you getting dizzy or something and falling." He compromised.

"Okay," I agreed readily. I got my stuff together and went to climb into the bathtub. When I was through, I climbed out, put on my pajamas, and went back into the room. The boys were getting ready for the hunt, cleaning and loading weapons. Crap, It looked like Sam was going to be going with Dean. Unless…

"Wow," I said weakly. Then I collapsed on the floor. Both boys rushed over to me.

"Bela? What's wrong?" "I-I just feel dizzy... I don't think I can get up," I said weakly. Dean scooped me up and deposited me on my bed.

"See!" he scolded. "I knew you should have stayed in bed longer."

"M'sorry." I murmered. "Sam, go get her some water and a wet rag." Sam scurried off to obey.

"Dean, I'm ok, I can get my own water," I said, trying to get up.

"Nope, you're not to get up again unless Sam or I okay it."

"But the hunt?" I said pitifully. "You can't miss this ghost! She only comes once a year!"

"Sam will stay with you." Dean said firmly. "No Dean you can't go alone!" I argued vehemently.

"Bela Talbot, I don't want to hear another word. LAY DOWN." I lay back and sulked.

"I feel fine." I muttered. "Did you say something?" Dean asked angrily.

"No sir," I said quickly.

"That's what I thought." He started loading up his bag.

"Dean, are you sure you can handle this alone?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah." Dean said confidently. "I'm good like that." He opened the door. "Bela stay in bed!" he instructed.

"I know, I know," I said bitterly.

"Sam, you stay here with her, don't leave for anything. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Sam said, biting his lip. "Be careful."

"I will," Dean grinned, then he walked out. I lay there for an extra five minutes just to be sure he was gone, then I Jumped up.

"Lets get ready to go." I said. Sam shook his head. "You are one scary actress Bela."

"I know." I smiled at him. "I'm good like that." I parroted Dean's words. "Lets just hope we don't get caught."

Sam's grin faded. "Let's not talk about it." He gulped. "We're in such deep shit if he catches us."

I shivered just thinking about it. "Well, let's not get caught then." I said. We got ready and headed out the door.

"I hope this is worth it," Sam said quietly.

"Me too," I whispered. "Me too."


	8. Bayou Sauvage

**_Sorry it took so long, I had to wait on my muse to reappear! Lol only a month and like fourteen days til season four comes out!! YAY As always thanks to my marvy beta achilleseel ! Your the best!_**

The cab dropped us off outside the closed 'Bayou Sauvage' visitor center.

"He's not here, is he?" Sam asked, eyeing the dark windows and empty buildings.

"No," I answered, heading around the back of the building. We went to the dock out behind the building and climbed into a dingy that was tied up to it.

"You got a GPS?" Sam asked nervously. "You know where you're going?"

"Of course I know!" I said in a injured tone. The moon was reflecting brightly off the Bayou water; I didn't even need the flashlight I'd brought to see the small red markers tied around the trees. We must have followed those for about half an hour before I saw the smoke. It was coming from farther down so we kept paddling towards it. We came around the bend and saw a big hut, lit up by a huge bonfire with silver and blue flames. Sam sucked in his breath.

"Is this safe?" He asked nervously.

"Probably not," I said calmly. We pulled up against a crude dock that had been built and Sam tied up the dingy. We walked cautiously up to the hut and knocked on the door. We heard movementinside, then the door was flung wide open!

"Greetings, Bela." A huge black man in ceremonial robes embraced me.

"Good to see you again, Joi," I said, hugging him back warmly. "This is my friend Sam," I introduced a very shocked Sam.

"Hello, Sam," Joi said, in a thick, Jamaican accent. "Any friend of Bela's is a friend of mine!" He shook his hand.

"N-nice to meet you, sir," Sam sputtered.

"Now, Bela, what can I do for you two?" Joi asked.

"Well, you see_**, **_Sam's brother is in a demon deal; a pretty airtight one. We want to know if there's anything you can do about it," I said.

"Hmm.." He stroked his chin. "Sammy boy, tell me the details of this demon deal your brother has gotten himself into." He asked, turning to Sam. Sam gave him all the details as quickly as possible.

"Hmm…" Joi said again. " Hold on one moment." He walked over to a chest and knelt before it. He murmured an incantation in a guttural, language and then opened it. He reached his hand in, pulled out a small hand-held mirror, then brought it over to us. The frame and handle of the mirror was carved ebony, in elaborate details and swirls. If you looked close enough, you could almost see faces. Joi dimmed the lights and sat down at a small table; he motioned for us to sit across from him. He laid the mirror down flat on the table and picked up a small vial that was beside it. He dropped a few drops of the liquid on the mirror and started chanting in Voudan. I don't know much, but I picked out a few words. I heard him call upon Yemanja, the water goddess, and Ayza the protector. He swirled the liquid around on the mirror, then looked at Sam with glassy eyes.

"The gods need something from you, to find your brother." I quickly pulled out a hair from his head and threw it into the liquid.

"Ouch!" He yelped. I elbowed him to make him be quiet. Joi's eyes fogged over again, and he looked into the mirror deeply. It started releasing a fine mist that swirled around us, until it was like we were cut off from even each other. I reached over and, finding Sam's arm_**,**_ held on tight. Joi started chanting again, getting louder and louder until he was almost yelling. The mist swirled faster and faster, seeming to close in on us, when finally, Joi got quiet and it disappeared.

"You did good," Joi praised Sam. "Most people are frightened the first time."

"N-not m-m-e," Sam laughed nervously. Joi let out a big booming laugh.

"So what did you see?" I asked, eager for information.

"The spirits are confused," He said, knitting his eyebrows together. "The Underworld spirits are blocking what you seek. Demons, as you call them, are very powerful. I will have to call upon much stronger spirits to get through."

"We will be leaving tomorrow though!" I said franticly. Joi smiled. "Bela, I may be back here in a bayou, but I do leave on occasion. If you leave me a number and email then I will surely get in touch with you the moment I find something about this boy."

"Oh, would you? Thank you Joi!" I exclaimed, hugging him again. "I owe you one."

"You certainly do," He smiled. I wrote down my number and email and handed it to him.

"We should probably be going, Bel," Sam said. " Dean will be … umm, worried." I nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Laveau," Sam said, offering his hand. Joi shook it and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Do not, worry boy," He said. "I will find out what you need to know about your brother."

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot to me. You ever need anything, just call me." Joi nodded. We pulled out in our dingy, with Joi waving from the doorway. "Be safe, and the gods keep you both!" he yelled out after us. We waved back and went around the bend out of sight.

We were silent the whole way back to the visitor center. I called a cab from my cell, and had them pick us up out front. We pulled into the motel parking lot in twenty minutes, but it wasn't soon enough. The Impala was parked in front of the building.

"Shit!" Sam swore, his eyes widening in fear. "Okay, quick," I said, grabbing onto his arm. "Pick me up and carry me up the stairs; I got worse, you took me to the doctor. He gave me a penicillin shot, and I should be feeling better by tomorrow."

Sam picked me up, and I lay limply in his arms. He carried me up the stairs and up to the door. About the time we arrived there, the door swung open to reveal a very angry Dean. "Where the hell have you be- What's wrong with Bela?"

"She started running fever again," Sam said, walking over to the bed and laying me down gently. "It got up too high, so I took her to the emergency room. They gave her a shot, the fever broke on the way here."

I let my eyes flutter open. "Dean?"

"Shh… Bela, go back to sleep," Dean said, stroking my hair. "They say she should be back to her normal self by tomorrow or the day after. Apparently, the shot works faster than antibiotics."

"What kind of shot was it?" Dean asked, feeling my forehead. "Penicillin," Sam answered promptly. "What hospital?"

"Uh, Tulane. It was the closest."

"Why didn't you call me?" Dean asked sternly.

"It happened to fast!" Sam said quickly. "One minute she seemed ok, the next she was burning up and barely recognized me!"

"What name did you use for her, and how did you pay?" Dean asked, pulling the blanket up over me.

"Why the third degree, Dean, huh? Don't trust me?" Sam asked hotly, trying to buy himself time to think.

"Dude, I'm just making sure you didn't do anything we can be traced by. Why? Should I not trust you?" Dean asked angrily.

"No, I was… I'm sorry, it's just … well, I was really scared," Sam said quietly.

"So… what name did you use?" Dean asked, clearly not buying Sam's upset act.

"Well, the card was the one with Barnum Bailey, so I said her name was Circus Bailey." I peeked to see Dean's reaction.

He rolled his eyes. "Sam, you're a moron."

"I only had so long to come up with something Dean!" Sam protested.

"Yeah, whatever Sammy, you're still a big dork. Now, it's four in the morning, so let's go to bed."

They got in their pj's and climbed into bed. I sighed with relief; that had worked out perfectly, but something was bothering me in the back of my mind. Something wasn't right. I started dozing off, when suddenly, it hit me; I sat up straight in bed. Dean hadn't said anything about the hunt at Madam Mineurcanal's. Nothing. Not a word. They always discussed the hunts. Something was wrong… I just couldn't put my finger on it.


	9. The truth comes out

_**Ok short I know... but my mind just finished it here. Maybe the next chapter my muse will take wing :) Thanks as always to my marvy beta Achilles Eel. **_

When I woke up the next morning, Dean wasn't there.

I jumped up and saw a note on his pillow. I crawled over to Sam and grabbed it. 'Out to get breakfast be back in an hour.'

"Sam wake up!" I shook Sam awake. "Wha?" He mumbled, peeking through half open lids.

"Dean left to get breakfast!"

"Okay… and?" He rolled over and stuck his face in the pillow.

"I think he knows," I dropped the bombshell. The effect was immediate. Sam stiffened and rolled over, his eyes big as saucers.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because he didn't mention one thing about how his hunt went last night! And we both know he didn't find anything! And he was asking you all those questions about what card you used and what name…"

Sam snorted. " It'll be fine. Don't worry. Dean's not that thorough, believe me!" I wasn't convinced. Just then, Dean walked through the door. He set some doughnuts on the table and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Feeling better Bela?"

"Yes." I smiled nervously. "That shot worked really fast." Crap, I should have played it sick for a little while longer! This 'not knowing what was up with Dean' thing really was messing with my mind.

"Hmm, that's good" Dean said thoughtfully. "But thing about penicillin shots is where they give them."

My mind raced wildly… I knew this!! They make sure they give it into some fat so it doesn't hurt so much.

"Yeah, uh... my thigh is really sore," I guessed.

"Wrong answer, sweetheart," Dean frowned. Sam sat up and glared at me. "Dean, she was kinda out of it when it happened," he butted in. Dean turned his gaze to Sam.

"Yeah, well, I hardly think she can remember something that didn't happen," He said frostily. "Tulane said no one by the name Bela or Circus Bailey was brought in yesterday… or ever." He glared at Sam waiting for an explanation.

"Did I say Tulane?" Sam laughed weakly. "I meant LSU medical."

"Cut the shit Sam!" Dean exploded. "The credit card didn't have any charges except for when we stopped for gas yesterday!"

Sam turned whiter than the sheets on his bed.

"So," Dean said coolly. "What's going on with you two? I want to know what, and I want to know NOW. And if there's anymore lying done, you're both gonna wish you were dead." I looked at Sam and shrugged. "We have no choice."

He sighed. So we told him. From beginning to end, only we left out why we went to see Joi.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Dean said angrily when we had finished. "You faked Bela being sick, you scared me to DEATH, you sent me on a false hunt, AND you snuck out by yourselves in one of the most dangerous cities in the United States." We both nodded miserably.

"WHY?!" He yelled.

"Uh…" I looked at Sam. "I had a wart." Sam said nervously. I thought Dean was going to blow a fuse. He grabbed Sam by his shirt and lifted him off the bed.

"Don't. Be. A. Smartass." He said through gritted teeth. He threw Sam back on the bed. "I'm going out before I kill you both," he said quietly, grabbing his keys. "When I come back, you had better have some answers." He slammed the door behind him. Sam looked at me his eyes wide.

"What are we going to tell him?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "I have no idea."


	10. Confession

**_Ok this one is quite a bit longer than the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! I'm going to try to get up another one soon but I'm getting married in 12 days and I'm working full time.. so... it all depends! Thanks again to my fab beta achilles eel for a bang up job at keeping me straight! Let me know what you think!!_**

We decided what we should do, and we decided we'd better do it in public. There was a better chance of us not dying that way.

"Where do you think he is?" I asked Sam.

"Probably in the Lobby downstairs," he answered.

"But he took his keys?"

"Just a precaution," Sam rolled his eyes. "I borrowed his precious car once; he wouldn't leave us here after we just snuck out. He'll be close by, where he can keep an eye on us"

"Okay,' I sighed. "Let's go." We trudged down to the hotel lobby. Dean was sitting in the bar area, yelling angrily at a ballgame that was on. I found us a table in the breakfast room and waited for Sam to bring Dean in. A few minutes later, Dean stalked in and dropped into a chair across from mine. Sam followed, and sat in the chair next to me so we were both facing Dean. Nobody spoke for a minute.

"I thought this was confession," Dean stated calmly. "So start already." He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and jaw clenched. Sam looked at me expectantly; we had drawn straws over telling him, and lucky me got the short straw.

I told him everything; from the hotel room in Podunk, up until right now. He stayed quiet, only the flex of his jaw and tightening of his fists showed he could even hear us. When I finished, we all sat there in silence.

"So…. Uh, Dean, we're real sorry," Sam said, breaking the silence.

"You're sorry?" Dean asked angrily. "SORRY?" He yelled, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Dean, stop, we're in public," I said, nodding at the receptionist who was giving us a rude glare.

"I don't give a damn where we are!" Dean ground out furiously. "You've lied and deliberately disobeyed time and time again! Putting both your lives in serious danger! And you think that saying sorry is going to cover all that?"

"Well, no…." Sam started, then seeing Dean's angry look corrected himself. "No sir…. We just thought-"

"Thought?!" Dean barked at him. " Have you thought _at all_the entire time? Don't you understand you could drop dead? Had that witch doctor found out something, you could have dropped dead right then! Out of nowhere!" I gulped, knowing my turn was next.

"And as for you!" Dean shot me a look that had me squirming. "You instigated the whole thing, knowing how I feel about either of you researching my deal."

"We were trying to help." I said softly, studying the floor to avoid looking at Dean.

"I don't want help if it means the people I love die," he answered grimly. "I want both of you back in the room right now. I'll be up in a minute to deal with this," he said, his tone leaving no doubt as to how he'd deal with it. Sam and I stood up reluctantly and headed back to our room. We got inside and sat down on the boys bed.

"He's gonna kill me!" Sam said miserably, hiding his face in his hands.

"Us," I corrected. "He's gonna kill us."

"Yeah," Sam smiled weakly. "It's kinda nice not being in trouble alone for once." I laughed at his confession. "Dude, that's totally whack! But I agree." I smiled.

"So… what do you think he's gonna use? Maybe just his hand?" I asked hopefully. Sam looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"No way; definitely the belt, though maybe something else. I dunno… Dean's very creative when it comes to that."

"That's just marvelous!" I complained. Sam shrugged. "There's nothing we can do now."

"I know." I sighed. Right about then, Dean walked in calmly and shut the door. He quietly and methodically checked all the salt lines at the windows and doors. Then he pulled one of the chairs out into the middle of the room and sat down facing us.

"Okay," He said gruffly. "Let's go through this again, shall we? You both were looking up stuff you'd been specifically told not to look up, therefore putting your life in danger. You also lied to me about Bela being sick and had me worried about her. Then you sent me on a bogus hunt while you two snuck off, in NEW ORLEANS, to see a hoodoo priest out in the middle of some damn bayou by yourselves, with no weapons, about a deal that could make Sammy drop dead. Or even you, Bela!" He glared at me.

"If these demons want me that bad, they'll do whatever it takes to get me, and killing you two ain't a problem for them! This is the last time I'm going to tell you two, Stay.out.of.it!!"

"What if Joi calls back?" I ventured timidly.

"Don't answer," h said grimly. "And I'm not kidding!! If I have to check your phone bills and emails,I will! Got it?"

"Yes sir," we chorused.

"Okay now, Bela, front and center," he ordered. I dragged myself off the bed and stood in front of him, hands clasped behind my back, head down.

"Jeans down," he ordered. I bit my lip, but started unzipping and unsnapping. Finally, I got them down. Dean stood up and stripped off his belt then flipped the chair around.

"Palms on the seat," he barked. I bent over the back and placed my palms flat on the seat as ordered. He brought the belt down with enough force that I rocked forward on my tiptoes. I clenched my teeth to keep from making noise. He brought it down again and again all over my vulnerable backside.

"Bela, I will not allow you to put yourself in danger for me." SMACK SMACK. "I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around!" SMACK "I'm the older brother here!" SMACK SMACK SMACK "Let me do my job," SMACK "without making it harder than it already is!" SMACK SMACK SMACK.

I was sobbing by now. "OW! De-ean I'm sorry!" I wailed. "Please stop." SMACK SMACK SMACK.

He just kept peppering me with heavy swats. "Dean I'm sorry! I'll be good I promise! I'll never disobey you again!" I sobbed, pleading for mercy.

"Yeah right," he snorted. He landed ten more extra hard swats, and then pulled me upright. He pushed the chair to the side then sat me down on it, hard. I whimpered as my raw ass hit the hard wood.

"Don't move," he ordered firmly. He pulled out another chair and motioned Sam over. I closed my eyes and cried through the whole ordeal. I could tell Sam was trying to be brave, but after awhile, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into heavy sobs and was pleading with Dean for forgiveness. Dean stopped, and sat Sam down in the chair like he had me.

"Stay here," he commanded. "And don't even think about getting up. I'll be back." He grabbed his keys and walked out.

"You okay?" Sam asked me, wiping away his tears.

"Yeah," I sniffled. "How 'bout you?"

"I've been better," he said dryly. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be, though."

"Not bad?" I asked, shocked. "I thought I'd have no skin left when he was done!"

"Yeah, well, he went pretty easy on us considering what we did. He may not be through with the punishment."

"Please be kidding!"

"No," He shook his head. "There's gonna be more. I dunno what, though. Maybe he'll just ground us from going out at all, except for hunts. Or make us clean and restock the weapons. Or scrub the Impala," he shrugged, wincing as the movement caused pain to his rear end.

"I'm not gonna be able to sit easy for at least 48 hours," I grumbled.

"That's kinda the point," Sam chuckled. We sat there for probably twenty more minutes waiting on Dean.

"This is killing me!" I wailed, squirming uncomfortably. I stood up and rubbed my still burning ass.

"Bela, I wouldn't," Sam warned. "If Dean comes back-"

"He won't just yet," I said confidently. But as soon as the cocky words were out of my mouth, the door swung open, revealing Dean with about twenty take out boxes. Luckily, they were limiting his vision, so I snuck back to my chair before he had them on the table. He set them down and sorted them into three piles, while humming 'Back in Black'. Then he walked over to me, hauled me up and landed five swats on my butt before sitting me back down, all in a matter of seconds! It was so fast, the pain didn't kick in till he was across the room at the table again.

"Ooww!" I moaned.

"Told ya," Sam said sympathetically.

"Get dressed and Come eat," Dean ordered finally. We pulled up our pants, wincing as the rough fabric scratched our tender skin.Then we sat down (painfully) and ate supper. Dean had brought us Cajun food! Crawfish, Etouffee and Seafood jambalaya, Chicken Gumbo and Boudin. I hadn't had good Cajun food in years! We didn't talk, just ate in quiet. When we were done, Sam and I cleaned up. Dean sat on the couch in front of the TV and turned on a ball game. It was very awkward to say the least. Sam got out his laptop and started researching for our next job, and I finally got so bored, I went to sit with Dean. I started out on the other side of the couch, and scooted closer centimeter by centimeter. Finally, he turned to look at me.

"Are you still mad?" I ventured. He sighed and patted beside him. I scooted down, and he put his arm around me.

"Yeah, I'm still kinda mad," he said quietly. "But you've been punished so it's over with. Slates clean."

I rested my cheek on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "We didn't mean to make you worry."

"I know." He said absently. "You'll be making it up to me anyhow." He finished with a grin.

"Oh?" I asked archly. "And how exactly will we be doing that?"

"Well for one,you'll both be cleaning the Impala inside and out, and you're grounded from TV and from going out for the next two weeks." I moaned.

"Which, " he continued. "Will give you both plenty of time to research jobs, study up on some Latin… and make sure the weapons are clean… and catch up on laundry… and-"

"Enough, enough!" I stopped him. "I get the point!"

"Good," he said with a happy smile. "Then start by getting your ass out of here. I'm watching TV, and you're grounded!" I stood up and stuck my tongue out at him. He threw a pillow at me and it smacked me right across my tender rear end.

"OUCH! Thanks a lot," I growled.

"Anytime!" he shot back cheerfully, going back to his game. I went over to Sam.

"You hear?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "Two weeks of all work and no play… great."

"Yeah," I said glumly.

"Maybe we can stay out of trouble for the whole two weeks," he said hopefully. I smiled at him.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Hey kids!" Dean yelled. "It's bed time."

"It's seven, Dean!" Sam yelled back.

"Is that an argument?" Dean asked, turning to look at Sam.

"Um, no… just… telling you." Sam smiled an angelic smile.

"Good," Dean said, turning to the TV. We got changed and crawled into bed.

"'night," I called across to Sam. "Night," he returned.


End file.
